


For a Long and Happy Life

by ishvaria



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most difficult thing - to live. Live "for someone and because ...", without losing yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Long and Happy Life

** Часть 1 **

 

***

         Аномалия закрывается за спиной с сытым чавкающим звуком. Я не чувствую ног и тяжело опускаюсь на землю там, где стою.

\- Это было здорово, Мэтт! – большая ладонь Дэнни Куинна с громким шлепком опускается на мое плечо, прямо туда, где приласкала меня новая милая зверушка, пролезшая к нам. – Давно я так не веселился.

В глазах темнеет, морщусь, но терплю, - если бы ты еще на рожон не лез…- сквозь зубы отзываюсь я, сбрасывая его руку с плеча.

\- Не будь занудой, Андерсон, - широко улыбается тот, - я так не веселился со времен моего паломничества в будущее-прошлое.

\- Учитывая, что прошло чуть больше месяца, - продолжаю я, все также сидя на земле, -  тебе еще рано жаловаться.

\- Да я и не собирался. -  Дэнни протягивает мне руку, - а ты один бы не справился.

\- Это была не твоя смена…

         После Конвергенции и супер Аномалии, моего «нежданного путешествия» и возвращения Дэнни Куинна в ЦИА многое изменилось. Теперь у нас два командных лидера, и полевая команда работает посменно. Беккер чаще выезжает с Куинном, нежели  со мной, зато у меня есть моя Эмили, а Коннор с Эбби, кажется, ежедневно монетку кидают. Иногда мы подменяем друг друга или присоединяемся  к только что заступившей смене по необходимости. Как Дэнни сегодня, например.

         - Тебя здесь вообще быть не должно, - повторяю я, без его помощи поднимаясь. – И в Аномалии, кстати, тоже.

\- Ага, а то я туда – из чистого альтруизма полез! – тут же огрызается Куинн. – Ты мне инструктажем баки-то не забивай, оба отличились…

Не отвечая, просто смотрю на него, взвешивая в уме произошедшее…

 

         _\- Мэтт, у нас что-то странное, ты не посмотришь? – голос Джесс в наушнике, определенно, звучит озадаченно. Спускаюсь в главный зал, на экранах Джесс то появляется, то исчезает  сигнал об Аномалии. И, судя по веб-камерам, мы и получаем его с запозданием и урывками._

_\- Вызови Коннора, он не успел еще далеко уехать, - отрывисто говорю я, сбрасывая сообщения вызова Эмили и Эбби. – Мы проверим на месте, группу поддержки на оцепление. Беккер?_

_Джессика качает головой, - они с Дэнни еще не вернулись из речной  промышленной зоны._

_\- В Темзе завелся очередной крокодил, – комментирует вернувшийся с полдороги  Коннор. – Чего звонила, Джесс?_

_\- Посмотри, - она пропускает его к своей святая святых – многоэкранному компьютеру, - сигнал об Аномалии._

_\- Где-то помехи, как в той пещере, помнишь? – нахмурившись, он вперивается в один из экранов, а пальцы, будто в самостоятельном ритме порхают по клавиатуре. – А вот задержку не могу объяснить, пока…_

_\- Куда едем? - Эмили появляется позади почти неслышно, но я чувствую ее присутствие задолго до…_

_\- В пригород, - бегло взглянув на карту, отвечаю я_

_\- Мэтт, - Эбби связывается со мной по комлинку, - вы не обойдетесь без меня?  Здесь проблемы с мамонтом, он плохо ест и я…_

_\- Делай все, что нужно, Эбби, - оборачиваюсь к Эмили, - едем вдвоем._

_Предместье Лондона похоже на большую кладовку, куда скидывается все ненужное. В направлении переправы Дувр-Кале вдоль дороги то и дело попадаются здания складов и крытые павильоны неизвестного назначения, все они так или иначе находились под эгидой Министерства Обороны, но сейчас просто тихо рушатся без должного присмотра._

_\- Аномалия должна быть где-то здесь, - киваю, сворачивая на ветвящуюся средь холмов щебеночную дорогу, - вон и  парни Беккера, значит – здание уже оцепили._

_\- Давай ты закроешь Аномалию, а я пройдусь по периметру, - предлагает Эмили._

_\- Наоборот, - возражаю я.  - Мисс Мерчант, не будем препираться._

_\- Мистер Андерсон, а как же «леди вперед» и все такое? – улыбается она._

_\- Я не благородных кровей, - честно отвечаю я, снаряжение проверяя. Оставляю группу поддержки снаружи, чтобы никто из «гражданских» не пролез, на первый взгляд здание выглядит необитаемым. Аномалия привычным сиянием встречает нас прямо посреди огромного помещения, забитого стеллажами с какими-то коробками и тряпьем._

_\- Мэтт, ты меня слышишь? – Коннор встревожен._

_\- Что происходит? – как можно спокойнее интересуюсь я._

_\- Расскажи, что видишь. Сигнал от Аномалии, почему он прерывается и поступает с задержкой?_

_\- Это ты меня спрашиваешь… - уточняю на всякий случай, потому что у Коннора это могут быть и просто «мысли вслух»._

_\- Я могу и к Эмили с этим обратиться, - пытается острить тот, - только вряд ли описания ваши будут сильно отличаться, все равно – с одной точки смотрите._

_\- Я могу заметить что-то, что упустит Мэтт, - она ловит мой «скептический» взгляд, с трудом удерживается от улыбки, и,  не прерывая зрительного контакта,  произносит в комлинк, - знаешь, а ты, наверное, прав, наши описания отличаться не будут._

_\- Если только условия вашего наблюдения сходны, - уселся на любимого конька Коннор, - в этом случае…_

_\- Коннор…_

_\- Да, простите, отвлекся. Мэтт, так как она выглядит, Аномалия?_

_\- Как обычно, - приближаюсь, осторожно обходя ее по часовой стрелке. – Вроде ничего нового. Хотя – постой…_

_Эмили уже развернула наш портативный дезинтегратор частиц поля, осталось направить его точно на Аномалию._

_\- Мэтт, ты в луч попадаешь, - Эмили передвигает установку и быстро набирает  код на клавиатуре – щелчок и вместо сияющей Аномалии аккуратный шарик, словно дорогая елочная игрушка._

_\- Коннор, мы обследуем помещение, вдруг кто-то все же пролез, - с той стороны почему-то молчат. – Может,  и природу твоих помех  найдем._

_Все то время, что я трачу на переговоры, Эмили двигается вдоль стеллажей. И, хоть кроме нас, кажется, никого нет, тем не менее, я стараюсь ее из поля зрения не терять. Дойдя до конца, она сворачивает, намереваясь стеллаж кругом обойти._

_\- Эмили, меня подожди, - прибавляю я  шаг,  но в комлинке опять тишина… Движение Эмили я слышу и без связи, после того, как мы запечатали Аномалию, внутри стало почти темно. Подствольные фонари  ИМД тьму не разгоняют, передвигаться приходится практически на ощупь._

_\- Мэтт, погаси свет, - едва слышный шепот Эмили нагоняет меня уже в темноте, завернув за угол, вижу ее в  неверном свете  еще одной Аномалии…_

_\- Тише… Смотри… - чуть отойдя в сторону, она указывает на одну из полок стеллажа, - тут гнездо и детеныши. Их мама, наверное, осталась на той стороне._

_\- Эмили… - качаю головой, - мы не будем этого делать._

_\- Конечно, мы не потащим их в наш зверинец, - по-своему понимает меня она, - Эбби и без того забот хватает. Мы просто вернем их назад._

_\- Вот именно этого я тебе и не позволю, - я выставляю уровень заряда и целюсь в центр сбившихся в кучку детенышей неизвестного вида, - это явно что-то не из прошлого, но и я этих зверенышей не узнаю._

_\- Постой! – она перехватывает ствол моего ИМД, не давая даже прицелиться, - Они могут быть безобидными!_

_\- Тем более – их придется забрать в ЦИА, мы должны знать, с чем имеем дело._

_\- Опыты? – недоверие в ее голосе граничит с паникой, - они же маленькие…_

_\- Эмили… - наш бессмысленный спор прерывается неожиданно, из Аномалии появляется нечто, напоминающее хищника из будущего, которого уже нет._

_И тут нам не повезло, потому что эта особь вовсе не на ультразвук ориентируется, эта дрянь, во-первых,  мимикрирует, а, во-вторых, плюется чем-то затейливым явно парализующего свойства. Оттащить Эмили просто не успеваю, и мощный заряд ИМД этому существу, что слону дробина.  Очумело зубастой мордой помотав, оно исчезает из поля зрения, сливаясь с темнотой вокруг. И тут, наконец, оживают комлинки…_

_\- Андерсон, подмога нужна? – звук его мотоцикла разносится далеко по округе, - Что за хрень у вас со связью?_

_\- Хороший вопрос, Куинн, - отзываюсь я. – Еще бы и ответ на него найти.  Ты где-то поблизости?_

_\- Мимо проезжал, дай, думаю, загляну, - отвечает он, - а то в ЦИА Коннор на ушах стоит и  Джесс  волнуется – сигнал очень неустойчивый…_

_\- Да, ты тоже пропадаешь. Беккер с тобой?_

_\- Остался завалы с группой зачистки разгребать, - я уже слышу, как он входит внутрь, - мы там лишку накуролесили, пока пытались псевдо-водоплавающее в Аномалию в Темзе загнать, - скопившаяся пыль и песок скрепят, выдавая его местоположение. – А вот и я, - произносит Дэнни почти мне на ухо, появляясь совершенно не с той стороны, откуда я его жду._

_\- Что тут у вас?_

_\- Странное существо, быстрое и опасное, настроено враждебно, - ровно отвечаю я, - Эмили без сознания от какой-то гадости, которой оно в нас плюнуло. Где-то здесь гнездо, за детенышами  и вернулось сюда._

_\- А закрыть Аномалию к чертям не судьба? – ехидство в тоне Куинн не намерен скрывать._

_Сделав вид, что не заметил, отвечаю, - я об этом как раз и подумал, сразу, как вошел, - направляя луч фонарика в сторону все еще закрытой первой Аномалии._

_\- Вон оно как, - тянет Дэнни, - две их, значит. А они – одинаковые, ну, в смысле…_

_\- В одно и то же время ведут? – пожимаю плечами, - Возможно, я не проверял…_

_Дэнни, не особо раздумывая, делает несколько шагов, в Аномалию по пояс погружаясь._

_\- Джунгли… темный лес, - высунувшись назад, пристально рассматривает гнездо с детенышами, а потом – я просто не успеваю его остановить. Схватив верещащий на все лады сверток, он быстро  скрывается в Аномалии, а за ним следом мелькает  едва заметная тень._

_\- Твою мать! – с чувством произношу я, устремляясь за ними._

_Джунгли, действительно, непролазные. Если это – будущее, то гринписовцы могут успокоиться, вымирание, во всяком случае, флоре и фауне не грозит. Верх идиотизма соваться сюда без поддержки, но мы же «полевые лидеры», нам же море по колено!_

_\- Ты зачем следом поперся? – ворчит Куинн, уже с пустыми руками возвращаясь сквозь непроходимые на вид заросли._

_\- Тебя прикрыть, - меня что-то кусает, рука действует быстрее разума, размазывая это неопознанное «что-то» по шее._

_\- А то сам я бы не справился, - продолжает Дэнни. Промолчать – самое лучшее, что я могу сделать, не затевать же сейчас и здесь выяснения на тему «почему я не доверяю Дэнни Куинну», а, кстати, почему? Месяц, или чуть больше, миновало с нашего возвращения с той стороны и, наверное, по укоренившейся привычке, я приглядываюсь к  Дэнни, и то, что я вижу, мне все меньше нравится. Он рискует – чаще, чем необходимо и оправданно, мало спит, много работает, часто вызывается на подмену кого-то из нас. Трудоголик, ага…_

_\- Не усложняй, Куинн, - отвечаю я, - давай отсюда убираться._

_\- Да уж, - отзывается он, ускоряя шаг, потому что Аномалия, через которую мы прошли сюда, кажется, решила, что ей пора закрыться. – Мне не улыбается застрять здесь с тобой…_

_\- Ну да, я ж не Беккер, - не удерживаюсь от язвительного комментария я._

_\- Это точно. – Куинн четким движением отталкивает меня в сторону зарослей, а между нами пролетает та самая тень, которую я заметил, входя в Аномалию. Стреляем мы почти одновременно и наш двойной максимальный заряд цели достигает – зверюшка тяжело падает на землю, проявляясь еще в оборванном прыжке. Резкая боль в плече заставляет меня поморщиться, глубокие царапины на плече и ниже, почти до лопаток, это существо меня задело, прорываясь мимо нас._

_\- Ты его знаешь? – резкий тон заставляет меня перевести взгляд с туши на Дэнни._

_\- Нет, - качаю головой. – Но это не значит, что «это» не из будущего. Все ведь изменилось, а мои базы остались в ЦИА._

_\- Тогда фоткай его и пошли, - Куинн не отводит глаз от Аномалии, - я серьезно, Мэтт, мы не успеем…_

_Преодолев последние сто метров хорошим спринтом, мы влетаем в Аномалию практически одновременно…_

        

         - Мы не должны были туда ходить, - настойчиво продолжаю говорить я, - и, не думаю, что стоит упоминать об этом в отчете.

\- А вот это уже слова адекватного человека, - широко ухмыляется Дэнни, - а то Беккер нам обоим шею намылит, но мне больше достанется, как вдохновителю.

\- Скорее, уж совратителю, - снова не могу свое мнение при  себе оставить я, но он лишь кивает, соглашаясь.

\- Мэтт, а Эмили все еще без сознания…

\- Черт! – у меня все из головы вылетает, остается лишь паника. – Это все из-за меня.

\- Не мели чепухи, - грубовато одергивает Куинн, - она не кисейная барышня, выдержит. Надо ее в медблок…

Странности с Аномалиями еще не закончены, стоит переступить порог здания склада, как связь моментально приходит в норму.

\- Джесс, да, это я… Нет, все – не в порядке. Мне здесь нужен Коннор, и Эбби. И пришли медиков – Эмили…

 

 

***

         Мы закончили только под утро. Аномалия, которую мы с Эмили заблокировали, благополучно закрылась внутри электромагнитного поля, а вторая пыталась открыться несколько раз в разных точках склада. Пришлось основательно его прочесать, но больше никаких переселенцев «с той стороны» нам не попалось. Может, действительно, нам с Куинном удалось справиться с этим непонятно чем. Замечаю себе, вернувшись в ЦИА, заглянуть в  базу животных, которую контролировал наш Центр Исследования Аномалий. Вероятно, если проводились еще какие-то эксперименты, результатом которых были хищники, в базе это должно быть.

Эмили пришла в себя уже по дороге в ЦИА и в медблоке подтвердили, что химический состав субстанции, остатки которой нашлись на ее волосах, содержит парализующее вещество, и что его было недостаточно для полной остановки сердца, но – все к тому шло. Врачи еще занимаются ею. Сам же я, после обязательного осмотра и необходимых процедур, от госпитализации отбрыкался, хотя рана под тугой повязкой нещадно ныла.

         Закончив с отчетами, я сижу и раздумываю – стоит ли делать то, что сделать надо… Очень не хочется затеваться, потому что боком это выйдет непременно мне, но и оставить все, как есть, в надежде на «само рассосется», я тоже не могу.

\- Беккер, есть минутка? – останавливаюсь в дверях оружейки, внутрь не проходя.

\- Что-то срочное?

\- Поговорить надо… Может, не здесь, пойдем куда-нибудь? – брови Беккера выразительно взлетают вверх.

\- Предлагаешь посидеть в пабе за кружкой пива?!

\- Что-то вроде, - соглашаюсь с его формулировкой я, - только я предпочитаю эль.

\- Все вы, ирландцы, немного того, - бормочет он, натягивая куртку, - ну, пошли, здесь недалеко… Мы с Дэнни…часто сюда…

\- Ты же не пьешь, - развеселившись, уточняю я, - или это от компании зависит?

\- Полпинты еще никому не навредили, - повторяет Беккер услышанное от Дэнни когда-то.

\- И то верно. А пинта так и вовсе вся в плюс идет…

Паб, действительно, небольшой и уютный,  несколько зальчиков и сквозная барная стойка, связующая все воедино. Прихватив пиво, мы усаживаемся за достаточно уединенный столик в углу и первые несколько минут  лишь молча пьем, то и дело, встречаясь взглядами над краями кружек.

\- Ну – и…, – первым не выдерживает Беккер, - о чем мы будем говорить?

\- Как дела у Дэнни? – ровным тоном интересуюсь я, - Как он, по-твоему, пришел в себя после возвращения?

\- Так речь о Куинне? – Беккер моментально ощетинивается. – Все в порядке. Как всегда. А что случилось?!

\- Да ничего, - пожимаю я плечами, как можно безразличнее, - просто хочу быть уверенным, что с ним не произойдет ничего странного в самый ответственный момент.

\- Я не понимаю, Мэтт, что ты хочешь этим сказать, - нахмурившись, Беккер сверлит меня мрачным взглядом, позабыв о своем пиве. – Если ты обвиняешь его в чем-то, то выражайся яснее или – не мути воду!

\- Беккер, стой! – с трудом пресекаю его порыв – подняться и уйти. – Тут дело не в этом.

\- А в чем? – он все еще не спокоен, но достаточно разумен, чтобы выслушать меня.

\- Я беспокоюсь, только и всего. Присмотрись сам и ты поймешь, что я прав. Куинн ведет себя, как военные, что вернулись из горячих точек.

\- ПТМС, - почти «на автомате» выдает знакомую нам обоим аббревиатуру он.

\- Да, постравматика, - киваю я. – Симптомы почти все на лицо, бессонница, погружение в работу, неоправданный риск… Там с ним что-то плохое случилось, Беккер…, а может, и не только с ним.

\- По-моему, ты ищешь черную кошку там, где ее нет, - он неуверенно качает головой, - нужно время, для акклиматизации, да – просто, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что тебя не пытаются банально съесть каждые две минуты. Уж тебе ли этого не знать, Мэтт.

\- Именно потому что я – знаю, - отвечаю я, все также пристально на него глядя, - я и могу судить… И это меньше всего похоже на, как ты выразился, акклиматизацию. Поговори с ним. Вы близки, тебе он может рассказать…

\- Просто в голове не укладывается, что…

\- Беккер! – настойчиво ловлю его взгляд, - Я могу заблуждаться и сам буду неимоверно этому рад. Поговори с Дэнни, при первой возможности. Чем раньше, тем лучше…

Пиво закончилось раньше, чем наш разговор, но ни он, ни я отчего-то не торопимся уйти.

\- Может, повторим? – без особой уверенности предлагает он, я киваю, взглядом провожая его до стойки. С возвращением Дэнни то хрупкое равновесие, что было между нами, тает день ото дня. Присутствие  Куинна  в жизни Беккера имеет очень большое значение и, как следствие, влияет на все, входящее в круг его интересов. И мнение Дэнни в приоритете, всегда.

\- Как у тебя с Джесс? – почти мимоходом интересуюсь я, скорее, чтобы «разговор поддержать», потому что и сам на личные вопросы отвечать не люблю.

\- Хорошо…, наверное, - как-то странно, для «пылковлюбленного». – Иногда мне кажется, что она ждет от меня чего-то…, а я никак не могу угадать – чего.

\- Может, не стоит гадать? – любопытство взяло верх, и я таки втянулся в дискуссию. – Доверься чутью…

\- Мы не в Аномалии, если ты не заметил, - вторая пинта свое дело сделала, - сам-то ты не больно своим же советам следуешь.

\- Ты об Эмили? – ровным тоном переспрашиваю я, - потому что, если да, то…

\- Что, будешь спорить? – он разворачивается ко мне и сам же удовлетворенно замечает, - нет, не будешь.

\- Не буду, - соглашаюсь я, - но мы – люди взрослые, оба. Эмили даже замужем успела побывать…

\- А где ты здесь младенцев нашел? – агрессивность его тона сомнений не оставляет, я чуть улыбаюсь.

\- Джесс…, разве нет? И, полноте, Беккер, кончай комедию передо мной-то ломать. «…Я старый солдат, не знающий слов любви…», - цитирую ему «Тетку Чарлея».

\- Джесс…, она такая… - задохнувшись, он опустошает кружку.

\- Да, феечка, что тут скажешь, - вздыхаю в ответ. – Поехали, домой отвезу.

\- Нет! Мы еще выпьем, и ты мне расскажешь, как вы с Эмили… - подперев щеку рукой, Беккер печально смотрит на меня, явно не видя. – Знаешь, я боюсь, что если прикоснусь к ней – она исчезнет, растает, как всегда, и я проснусь…

Тут до меня начинает доходить природа его меланхолии и, неважно, что Беккер с этим ко мне пришел, а не к Куинну, допустим. Сложилось так, чего уж там, мы с ним в одной лодке, как бы…

\- Хил, а ты не думал, что и твоя Джесс боится того же? – проглотив очередную интерпретацию своего имени, Беккер старательно фокусирует на мне взгляд. – А ко всему этому, у нее еще и объективные причины есть. Должны быть, судя по всему…

\- И что тогда мне делать?! – прямо «вопль души».

\- Думать, - изрекаю первое, что приходит в не совсем трезвую, а точнее – совсем не трезвую, голову. – Ты ведь сам на себя роль рыцаря натянул, будь любезен соответствовать… Джесс, при всей своей молодости и…, - останавливаюсь, подбирая слово поизящней, но ничего не найдя, продолжаю, - неопытности,  вовсе не так наивна, как все мы полагаем. 

Беккер долго и выразительно смотрит на меня, явно  с трудом продираясь сквозь мои словесные эскапады. Со мной случается, особенно, когда выпью, начинаю говорить очень длинно и непонятно.

\- Проще говоря, - делает выводы он, - мне нужно совершить подвиг.

\- Замечательная идея! Давай за это – еще по пинте!

\- Давай, - соглашается Беккер и, пока нам несут пиво, поднимает на меня осоловелый взгляд, - Эмили…, у вас все по-прежнему?

Только кивнув, предпочитаю отмалчиваться, особенно, в таком состоянии, как сейчас. Беккер говорит о нашей с Эм размолвке, причем – крупной и небезосновательной. И я совершенно не представляю, как исправить ситуацию…

 

         _\- Мэтт, ты понимаешь, о чем просишь? – недоумение на ее лице быстро перерастает в панику, - Хочешь, чтобы я…вела себя, как там, откуда я родом? Сидела дома и не мешалась у мужчины под ногами?!_

_\- Эм…Погоди, я не то имел ввиду, - пытаюсь слова свои назад забрать я. – Мне трудно работать в связке с тобой, неужели и это нужно объяснять?!_

_\- И это… - задохнувшись, она садится в постели, разглядывая меня._

_\- Эмили…_

_\- Убери руки, Мэтт! – решительно отодвинувшись от меня, моя Эмили говорит вдруг, - Я сегодня же перееду от тебя, было ошибкой начинать что-то так скоро, да и вообще…_

_\- СТОП, - мой ровный тон никогда не обманывал ее, - не надо никаких лишних телодвижений. Мы взрослые люди и вполне в состоянии держать себя в руках. Квартира большая, нам обоим здесь места более чем достаточно. Если обидел недоверием – прости._

_\- Ничего, бывает, - губы плохо слушаются, но ей гордость не позволяет плакать. - Будем вести себя, как подобает. Команде никчему знать о нашей размолвке, только прошу тебя – не опекай меня больше необходимого._

_\- А когда-то бывало иначе?_

Да, внешне все было по-прежнему прекрасно, но… Это извечное «но»…

\- Постой, Мэтт, она же была в медблоке сегодня! – потрясенно сообщает Беккер, я киваю, а он вдруг принимается энергично выпихивать меня из-за стола. – Так чего ты тут-то со мной? Иди к ней, рядом сядь, за руку возьми… Голос его становится тише, взгляд затуманивается, - Шоколадку принеси, только не с апельсиновым вкусом, она такие не ест…

\- Ну вы даете, чудики! – раздается где-то над нами. – Ладно, Беккер пить никогда не умел, а в его возрасте начинать учиться уже поздно. Но ты-то Мэтт, с каких таких проблем, везунчик ты наш?! 

\- Да иди ты, Куинн, со своими сентенциями! – почти трезвым тоном отзываюсь я.

\- Вот уже и спросить нельзя, - добродушно ворчит он, усаживаясь рядом и двигая к себе кружку Беккера, - с тебя точно хватит, горе-ухажер.

\- Это почему это? – тут же вскидывается Беккер.

\- Потому что. – Дэнни склоняется ближе, блуждающий взгляд Беккера ловя, - кто сегодня обещал Джесс домой отвезти? – смятение у того на лице само за себя говорит. Удовлетворенно кивнув, Дэнни продолжает, - А проводил  ее  я. От тебя-то ни слуху, ни духу. Вы даже коммуникаторы умудрились отключить.

\- Это все Мэтт! – тут же стрелки переводит Беккер. – Он хотел о тебе поговорить. Он считает, что у тебя ПТМС, - на большее его не хватает, тяжело вздохнув, Беккер опускает голову на скрещенные руки, - и тебе надо…

\- Ну, давай поговорим, Мэтт… Кстати, что это еще за напасть, что Беккер назвал?

\- Посттравматический синдром, - отвечаю ему открытым взглядом. – Зла не держи, Куинн, но твои решения и поступки после возвращения наводят на некоторые мысли. Я просто попросил Беккера с тобой…

\- …поговорить, да. Это я уже понял, - отпив чуть ли не полпинты пива за раз, Дэнни смотрит на меня, - просто, тебя кто-то психологом ЦИА назначил, пока я по ту сторону был?

\- Я беспокоюсь, только и всего.

\- Беспокойство – это хорошо, - допив пинту, задумчиво произносит Дэнни, - оно собраться заставляет. И подумать. Вот как в случае с Эмили. Ты серьезно предложил ей с полевой работы уйти?

\- Да…, нет…, не знаю. Это получилось внезапно и разрослось в такой снежный ком, что впору спасателей звать…

\- Язык твой – враг твой, Андерсон, - глубокомысленно изрекает тот. – Поехали по домам, что ли…

\- Дэнни, - окликаю я его, - что случилось с Патриком?

Он долго прожигает во мне дырку взглядом, не отвечая, потом подхватывает Беккера под мышки, помогая подняться, - давай, стойкий оловянный солдатик, едем домой. 

 

 

 

 

** Часть 2 **

 

***

         - Джесс, ты не пугайся только, с ним все нормально, - я пытаюсь, чтобы голос звучал, как всегда, и, кажется, выходит, потому что – несколько минут уговоров и мне удается убедить ее отказаться от немедленного прибытия к нам, в нашу с Беккером холостяцкую резиденцию. Беккер пьян. Меня всегда поражала эта его способность напиваться с пары кружек пива. Ну да, больших кружек. Но не в стельку же. А у Беккера – середины нет, одни крайности. И – либо черное, либо белое. Только так.

Поднимаю его с дивана, на который сгрузил, пока Джесс по телефону успокаивал.

\- Давай, Беккер, изобрази из себя мачо, ты умеешь, я знаю, - в попытке до ванны его довести, мы раза три впечатываемся во все углы и полы собой протираем.

\- Пусти меня, Куинн! – вырывается он, - я сейчас к ней поеду и скажу…

\- Обязательно. И поедешь, и скажешь, - покладисто соглашаюсь я, подталкивая его к входу в душ, - только завтра, на свежую, выспавшуюся голову.

\- Ты не понимаешь… - бормочет он, оплевываясь от холодной воды, которой я его поливаю, - я ее люблю… Я никого никогда…Да, отстань же ты от меня, Дэнни!

\- Наконец-то! Слышу связную речь, - переключив воду, оставляю его одного, - Давай, отмокай и в кухню приходи. Пьют на голодный желудок только алкаши и идиоты.

\- Значит, я – идиот… - несется мне вслед.

Когда он выбирается из душа, мокрый и взъерошенный, у меня уже все готово. Молча подвигаю к нему тарелку с большим дымящимся еще куском мяса, кивнув, он также молча принимается за еду.

И, лишь прикончив половину, спохватывается, - а ты? Сам-то ел?

\- Нормально все, Беккер, не кипишуй, - помолчав, добавляю, - Джессике я позвонил, все утряслось, она не в обиде.

Упоминание ее имени заставляет его остановиться, - она долго меня ждала?

\- Порядочно, - киваю я, припомнив ее неловкое бормотание по поводу неожиданных сверхурочных Беккера и молчавший коммуникатор. – Ты ешь давай!

\- Черт…- произносит он с таким отчаяньем в голосе, что я принимаюсь его утешать.

\- Брось, Беккер, утрясется все. Джесс – девушка понимающая и, главное, умная. Поумнее тебя,  так уж точно.

\- Да не об этом я, Дэнни, - тоскливо отзывается он, - конечно, я виноват. Но, по сути, это все Мэтт…

\- Чего Андерсон хотел?

\- Чтобы я поговорил с тобой, - потирая пальцами глаза, говорит Беккер, - он думает, что у тебя не все в порядке с головой.

\- Все мы малость того, - ухмыляюсь я, - если работаем в ЦИА.

Закипает чайник, я сижу, тихонько подстраивая струны гитары, Беккер, подперев голову рукой, смотрит куда-то мимо.

\- Там, в Аномалии, - неожиданно произносит он, - ты думал, что можешь не…

\- Я не думал, - перебиваю я, - просто шел. От одной Аномалии к другой, стараясь выжить между ними. Где-то это было проще, где-то труднее, вот и все.

\- А если знаешь, как поступить, но уверен, что это неправильно?

\- Делай, что должен и будь, что будет. – Отложив гитару в сторону, присматриваюсь к нему, - Хэл, я чего-то не знаю? 

\- О моей жизни? Вряд ли, - неожиданно улыбается он, - она уже давно, как открытая книга для тебя.

\- Угу, только вот несколько страниц в ней иероглифами написаны, - бурчу я. – Что-то тебе покоя не дает в последние дни…

Беккер пожимает плечами, не особо заботясь о выражении лица, - как и тебе. Ты плохо спишь, Дэнни.

\- Ты стрелки-то не переводи, - чуть резче обычного отвечаю я, потому что он прав. – Мы ведь о тебе речь ведем, нет?

\- Все меняется, - глядя в уже сереющее окно, откликается он, - и, наверное, слишком быстро, не успеваю среагировать.

\- Это ты-то? – легко поддеваю я, - Да ты стреляешь быстрее, чем думаешь…

\- Это точно, - улыбается Беккер, - рефлексы, они под то и заточены… Чтоб не думать, - потерев лоб ладонью, он снова переводит взгляд на меня. – Я люблю Джесс, - с очаровательной наивностью сообщает он мне то, что известно уже всему ЦИА, - и не знаю, что дальше…

Да…Умеет Беккер поставить в тупик, просто и ненавязчиво так, почти что походя. Гляжу на него в некоторой растерянности, лихорадочно соображая, насколько вообще там – все  запущено.

\- Ну, дальше – обычно стоит сообщить объекту своих чувств о них, - веселясь, делюсь с ним я. Его щеки медленно пунцовеют, а брови взлетают вверх, - что, вот так прямо сразу?

\- Нет, Беккер, дождись, пока она на пенсию выйдет! Вы уже сколько вместе – год, полтора?

\- Месяц, - вновь заливаясь краской, сообщает он, - я ведь только что…, недавно совсем… А так мы просто…

\- Ну да, вы просто…- отодвинув гитару в сторону, сажусь ближе, кладя руку ему на плечо, - Хэл, эта девочка влюбилась в тебя, прочитав твое досье. Неужели ты думаешь, что она скажет тебе «фи»?

Нахмурившись, он мотает головой, - да не о том я! Хотя, и это тоже трудно – сказать… Но я скажу! – я киваю, вглядываясь в беспокойное его лицо.

\- Понимаешь, мне кажется, она… у нее до меня не было никого…я говорю о…,  – шумно выдохнув, он смотрит на меня в отчаянной надежде, что я пойму и ему не придется продолжать.

\- Серьезно, Беккер? – меня разбирает смех, но я очень стараюсь сдержаться. – Ты и вправду думаешь, что…

\- …я не смогу… сделать ее счастливой? – подбирает, наконец, он подходящие к случаю слова. – Разочарую ее… Да. Джесс так многого ждет от меня, а я… вовсе не принц на белом коне…

\- Да, ты кретин с пушкой, которую зовешь по имени, - бурчу я. – Она за тобой в Аномалию полезла, без прикрытия и уверенности вернуться назад. Каких еще реверансов ты ждешь?

\- И что делать? – тревожно на меня глядя, задает он вполне резонный для школьника, даже не выпускного класса, вопрос.

\- Все просто, Беккер. Завтра, - быстрый взгляд на часы и за окно говорит о том, что это самое завтра уже давно наступило, - нет, уже сегодня, ты подойдешь к ней, возьмешь за руку, заглянешь в глаза, - все это я демонстрирую на нем, - ну и … скажешь то, что должен сказать… - щеки его снова заливаются румянцем, прям красна девица и только!

– Давай-ка мы все-таки попробуем поспать, пусть Андерсон выходит в дневную смену, ему это только на пользу пойдет – мозги займет делом, думать меньше будет, мыслитель наш…

\- Меньше четырех часов лучше не спать, - чуть отойдя от «разговора по душам», улыбается Беккер.

\- Ты как хочешь, Хэл, - я демонстративно растягиваюсь на своем диване, - а мне и пара часов не повредит…

        

_Секвойи, словно колонны, подпирающие небеса. Сладкий и свежий, как родниковая вода, воздух, земля мягко пружинит под ногами многолетней подстилкой из опавшей листвы… Очередной какой-то там период, чтоб ему пусто было. Мы снова перешли в никуда. Я и Патрик, мы вдвоем…Я тащу его на себе уже третий день, с упертостью клинического идиота, слушая сначала его язвительные комментарии по поводу моей неудавшейся жизни, потом невнятные угрозы и грозные пророчества, потом льстивые панегирики  и, наконец, жалобные стоны…_

_Во всем этом я виноват сам – не успел вовремя его остановить, а ведь должен был… Две Аномалии назад, в полуболотистой местности, где воздух перенасыщен газами этих самых болот, мы попали в ловушку. Выбора особого не было, гордо и молча утонуть или попробовать выскочить, с риском быть тут же съеденным._

_Рогатое чудище на нашем пути возникло неожиданно.  К слову сказать, существо это к нам ни малейшего интереса не проявляло, мирно  общипывая листву с ближайшего дерева, пока Патрику не пришла в голову светлая мысль его обойти. Оказавшись натурой чувствительной и нервной, издав утробный рык, зверюшка поспешила прочь, в чащу, а из-за того дерева, что она обглодала, вылезла парочка велоцерапторов. И они оказались аккурат между нами и единственным выходом из болота._

_Почему он дернулся, я не знаю…Хотя, нет – знаю, Молли. Я перехватил ее немного удобней, чтобы сразу одному из рапторов по зубастой челюсти заехать… А дальше… дальше рапторы мотали то, что было моим братом по всей рощице, пока я пытался его отбить. Если бы не чудо в виде карнотавра, прикидывающегося невинным кустиком, мне бы Патрика не живым не заполучить…_

_Мы смотались оттуда в первую встреченную Аномалию, потом – в еще одну и только здесь я разрешил себе передышку. Раны его выглядят просто ужасно,  и у меня нет ничего, чтобы хоть чем-то ему помочь… Пока Патрик был в сознании, он много чего наговорил – и обо мне, и о себе, о своем квесте, длинною в жизнь, и моих неудачах. Когда началось нагноение и бред – я узнал то, что хотел бы просто забыть, стереть из памяти бесследно и навсегда. А потом – он просто плакал…_

_Я пропустил тот момент, когда он уполз от меня, но догнать умирающего от гангрены и жара труда не составило._

_\- Дэнни, ты должен…_

_\- Нет! – я знаю, что он прав, но я просто не могу его отпустить._

_\- Тогда, черт возьми, сделай это сам! – на миг я вижу моего Патрика, того упертого и решительного мальчишку, безоглядно лезшего вперед, в самое пекло._

_\- Я не могу!_

_\- Трус! – на  побег и уговоры у него ушли последние силы, сознание ускользает,  и я снова тащу своего умирающего брата к месту нашей ночевки. Я знаю, что ничего не поможет, нужны антибиотики, капельницы и хирурги – все то, что изобретется много тысяч лет спустя, все то, чего у меня нет. Есть только Молли…_

                   Ткань сна рвется под знакомым до боли прикосновением, Беккер крепко сжимает мое плечо, его голос спасительным маяком выводит меня в реальность.

\- Дэнни… - вынырнув из бездны кошмара под собственный крик, наталкиваюсь на его пристальный взгляд.

\- Значит, у тебя все нормально… - опустившись прямо на пол рядом с диваном, хрипло произносит он, - поговорим?

 

***

         Дэнни мне не сказал… Не сказал ничего путного, нагородил что-то про последствия пребывания в  Аномалии, про трудности со сном. Я кивал и слушал, позволяя этой лапше сохнуть на моих ушах. Мне нужно было поймать его взгляд, но он все время ускользал, скрытый за очередной шуточкой Дэнни.

         Я должен был понять раньше. Я, а не Мэтт! Ведь это я считаюсь его лучшим другом. И вместе мы весь  прошедший месяц, даже живем в одной квартире. И все-таки я умудрился ничего не заметить, кретин!

\- Беккер, ты вообще слушаешь? Кому я тут душу раскрываю – твоей  мебели? Так ей без надобности, у нее свои трудности, - Куинн смеется своим же шуткам и мне делается уже страшно. Потому что,  приглядевшись, я вижу боль и страх сломаться под ее натиском.

\- Дэнни, может тебе об этом стоит с кем-то более опытным поговорить?

\- С Лестером что ли? – ухмыляется он, - Или ты Андерсона в виду имеешь?

\- С профессионалом, - негромко произношу я, уже предвидя его реакцию.

\- И как ты себе это представляешь – здрасте, доктор, я тут из Юрского периода вернулся и как-то мне не по себе, может, подскажете чего? Да меня в дурку на раз-два закроют и поминай как звали…

\- Думаю, этот вопрос мы решим, - отзываюсь я, настойчиво вглядываясь в его неспокойное лицо, - если ты согласен, то…

\- Нет! – все-таки резко реагирует он, - Находился я к мозгоправам в бытность мою полицейским. Не вылезал от них. С меня хватит! А вы с Андерсоном можете делать, что хотите! Хотите – увольняйте, отвалите только с душеспасительными разговорами!

Демонстративно отвернувшись к спинке дивана, Куинн старательно делает вид, что собирается спать. В растерянности я стою на месте, не представляя, что предпринять.

\- Беккер, кончай вздыхать, как старая корова, заснуть мешаешь! У  нас до подъема еще целых сорок минут!

         Так называемая «дневная» смена начинается в семь утра и длится двенадцать часов, так рано в ЦИА только в крыле Службы безопасности многолюдно. Гул голосов сливается в единый белый шум, все это мне знакомо по Сэндхерсту, хотя и было там все немного иначе. Проходя мимо спортзала, слышу звуки тренировки, но – сейчас, ранним утром, по собственной инициативе… меня разбирает любопытство, кто бы это мог быть.

Мэтт методично колотит здоровой рукой по боксерскому мешку. Мэтт Андерсон – редкий гость в наших пенатах

\- А знаешь, врачи говорят, после ранения хорошо бы отдохнуть денек-другой…

\- Да, кто-то меня пытался просветить в этом вопросе, Беккер, - стараясь не сбить дыхание и ритм ударов, откликается Мэтт. – Ах, да, полчаса назад, в медблоке, во время перевязки. Пришлось даже какую-то бумагу об отказе подписать.

Он морщится, двигая второй рукой, там, где плечо и половина спины скрыта под тугой повязкой. И все-таки, решившись, пытается отработать удар и этой рукой, хотя выходит не очень, на мой взгляд.

\- Я поговорил с Дэнни, - произношу я, придерживая спортивный снаряд.

\- И?

\- Он нормальнее нас с тобой, вместе взятых.

\- Я не говорил, что Куинн…  что у него съехала крыша, - усиливая удар, отвечает Мэтт.

\- Ага, ты только сказал, что с головой у него проблемы и с психикой нелады.

\- А это – не так? – его сомнения, которые он упорно не желает скрывать, меня уже бесят.

\- Мэтт! Я же сказал – Дэнни в норме, абсолютно адекватен и никакого ПТМС у него нет!

\- Если ты в этом уверен… - говорит он, разматывая защитную ленту на руках, повязка пропитывается кровью.

\- У тебя, похоже, швы разошлись, - с некоторым облегчением замечаю я, в надежде на прекращение нелегкого разговора. – Да, я уверен.

\- Хорошо, - быстро соглашается он.

Мне не по себе, от такого скорого разрешения проблемы и сам не знаю, кто меня за язык тянет, - тебе не кажется, что Куинн заслужил извинений?

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы  я перед ним извинился? – уточняет, как бы между делом, Мэтт, тяжело опускаясь на скамью у стены. – Ладно, извинюсь. Я был не прав, обвиняя его, так? – киваю, не зная, к чему он ведет. – Куинн просто хорошо выполняет свою работу, с огоньком, с душой, да, Беккер?! – преодолев несколько шагов, разделявших нас, Мэтт оказывается прямо передо мной. – Так как, Беккер, ты подпишешься под каждым словом?

Его глаза пристально наблюдают за мной, практически пригвоздив меня к полу, ответив таким же открытым взглядом, медленно киваю, - не сомневайся, Мэтт, по каждым. И еще от себя добавлю…

\- Замечательно, а где Дэнни сейчас?

\- Дома, отсыпается. Мы легли поздно…  светало уже.

\- Ну, да и спали отвратительно, - куда-то в пространство комментирует Мэтт. - И теперь ты впахиваешь, а он…

\- Да иди ты, Мэтт! – не выдерживаю я, развернувшись и толкнув боксерский мешок в его сторону, еще и хлопаю дверью на прощание.

         Сменив «гражданку» на более привычную полевую форму, долго стою у окна. Мэтт не может, не должен оказаться прав, но в последнее время это почему-то случается слишком часто. Я видел сегодня глаза Дэнни, сразу после того, как выдернул его _оттуда._ Что бы ни было там, оно причиняет ему нестерпимую боль. А мне делается плохо от одной мысли о том, что ему – больно, и я не знаю, как и чем ему помочь…

В комнате по-соседству слышится громкий шепот и быстрый перестук каблучков, у меня екает сердце и ладони моментально становятся влажными, а во рту, наоборот, пересыхает. Сердце бьется где-то в горле, поэтому и слова застревают, не желая во что-то связное  складываться…

Голоса за дверью становятся чуть различимей: «…я бы такое не стерпела! Он не имеет права указывать тебе, что и как делать.  Он тебе не муж, а даже если и бы и был…» - Эбби возмущена, я слышу это по ее интонациям, а разговор-то явно о Мэтте идет… «Ты не понимаешь, Эбби, он не хотел… Просто он боится – за меня да и за себя… Мы – это все, что есть, друг у друга…»

Видно, после того, как меня Куинн домой уволок, Мэтт времени-то не терял… Я почему-то не слышу Джесс, хотя уверен, что она там, ну, так и есть: «А мне кажется, Эмили права, наши мужчины и без того жизнью рискуют постоянно, если они еще и о нашей защите будут думать…»

«А не надо – думать!» - резко возражает Эбби, явно на повышенных тонах. – «Мы в состоянии сами позаботиться о себе!»

«Даже сейчас?» – напоминает Эмили. Я стою, тихо замерев, и стараюсь не шелохнуться, чтобы чем-то себя не выдать, слова Джессики теплым бальзамом пролились на измученную за ночь совесть, она не обиделась, она – поймет… Эбби вылетает из раздевалки, едва не сбив меня с ног.

\- Черт, Беккер! Ты чего здесь?

\- Переодевался, - невозмутимо отвечаю я, правду говорить всегда легко и приятно. – А ты куда, в такой спешке?

\- Опаздываю, у меня очень срочная встреча, - она кивает вышедшей следом Эмили, - спасибо, постараюсь побыстрее.

\- Как уж получится, дорогая, - с почти безмятежной улыбкой, что так ей идет, откликается та. – Капитан Беккер, доброе утро.

Все эти церемонии, привычные ей, каждый раз вгоняют меня в краску и легкий ступор. Немного наклонив голову, произношу чуть отрывисто, - доброе, Эмили. И, еще раз, можно на ты и без звания.

\- Я постараюсь, - снова улыбается она. – А где Мэтт?

\- В спортзале был, - легкомысленно сдаю я одного из лидеров группы, - груши околачивал, в прямом смысле.

\- Ему же врач запретил! – встрепенувшись, словно тигрица, у которой сбежал нерадивый, но любимый дитятко, она почти бегом покидает раздевалку, оставляя меня одного. Точнее – нас вдвоем наедине…

         - Привет, Джесс…- ее улыбка, адресованная мне, согревает и обнадеживает. Опустившись возле нее на диван, я замечаю, - ты меня прости за вчерашнее… Мы как-то с Мэттом… счет времени потеряли…

\- Ну что ты! – неожиданно бурно реагирует она. – Ты такой молодец! Нет, конечно, Дэнни мне сказал, что вы там что-то жизненно-важное по работе обсуждаете, и оторваться друг от друга ну никак не можете, но я-то знаю, это не так!

\- Знаешь? – осторожно интересуюсь, - а что ты знаешь?

\- Этого не нужно стесняться, - убежденно продолжает она, - ты – добрый, в этом нет ничего плохого.

\- Логично, - улыбнувшись, завладеваю ее руками, поток красноречия прерывая, - Джесс, так о чем ты?

\- О тебе и Мэтте, - отзывается она, - о том, что ты нашел для него время. Он очень замкнут и ему трудно бывает с людьми сойтись…

\- Да уж, - соглашаюсь я, вспоминая наши перепалки, - характер у него не из легких.

\- Это не повод, чтобы отказывать ему во внимании и сочувствии, - произносит моя Дюймовочка, открытым взглядом мне отвечая. Отчего у меня в голове моментально становится пусто, а сам я чувствую себя шариком, наполненным гелием. Собрав оставшиеся мозги в кучку, соображаю, что ее доброта и готовность каждому на помощь придти, мне на руку сыграла – она слышала про их с Эмили размолвку и решила, что я «доброе  дело» сделал, с Мэттом «за жизнь» поговорил… Ну, в принципе…

\- Да, ты права, не повод. Ему надо было выговориться…, - вот сам бы себе язык откусил, честное слово.

– Ну и сама понимаешь, как-то одно за другим потянулось, - я еще пытаюсь совместить правду и ложь, - разговор и о Дэнни зашел. Мэтт считает, что он себя странно ведет…

\- Ты об излишнем риске его методов или о его постоянном присутствии в ЦИА, - говорит вдруг Джесс, - особенно, пока ты – здесь?

\- О чем ты? – споткнувшись на полном ходу, мои мысли, словно стая диплодоков, сминаются в кучу.

\- Об этом, - кивает она. - Я все хотела тебе сказать, не знала – как. Иногда кажется, может, Дэнни всегда таким был.

\- Вы с Мэттом оба преувеличиваете! – зная, что не прав, все-таки возражаю я. – Да, Дэнни несносен временами и, приняв решение, просто делает, что считает нужным, извинится потом, при необходимости. Но ничего настораживающего я в нем не вижу.

\- Может, просто не хочешь…

\- Джессика… - опустившись на колени рядом с ней, заглядываю в глаза, - Дэнни – мой друг. Единственный. Ему плохо сейчас – я это спинным мозгом чувствую, но я не могу заставить его по указке Мэтта жить. Дэнни – справится, обязательно, я в него верю, просто – нужно время…Время и пространство для маневра. Ты ведь понимаешь, правда?

\- Бедный мой! – она порывисто обнимает меня, отчего я просто теряю голову. Руки на ее талии неожиданно делаются ватными и, кажется, даже вдох причиняет нестерпимую боль, разрывая грудь. Да что же это…?  Она во сто крат смелее меня, ее движение ко мне, буквально, толкает меня ей навстречу… Каждый наш поцелуй, как первый, легкое прикосновение, скорее – узнавание, нежели страсть. Ее губы отчего-то пахнут вишней, а поцелуи неуверенно-нежны. Мне так невыносимо хочется ощутить ее – всю и сразу, и в то же время, я так боюсь испугать ее напором и силой своего желания, сдерживать которое с каждым разом все труднее…

\- Джессика, - невероятным усилием оторвавшись от ее губ, чуть встряхиваю ее, в себя приводя, - подожди. Нам бы повременить…

\- Повременить? – невнятно повторяет она. – С чем? С этим… Ах, ну да, тебе надо распределись своих по сменам, а мне... – избегая смотреть на меня, Джесс торопливо исправляет тот ущерб своей одежде, что нанес я, пока мы пережидали эмоциональную бурю. – Мне тоже нужно на пост, Аномалия может открыться и тогда…

\- Джесс, - остановив ее неспокойное движение, заставляю посмотреть на меня, - всему свое время, так?

\- Конечно, - улыбается мне она, только вот за улыбкой этой, мне чудятся слезы. – Все будет хорошо. Да все и так – хорошо, - добавляет она, на миг прижавшись ко мне.

\- Тогда – пообедаем вместе?

\- Нет, Беккер, - погладив меня по щеке, моя Джесс качает головой. – Тебе нужно побыть с Дэнни, даже если это просто будет «дружелюбное молчание»…

\- Я люблю тебя, Джессика Паркер, - неожиданно, даже для самого себя, произношу я совершенно будничным тоном. И, с расстановкой повторяю, чуть приподняв потерявшую дар речи Дюймовочку над полом, - Я…тебя…люблю…

 

 

 

** Часть 3 **

 

***

         Дверь за Беккером закрывается резким хлопком. Обиделся, значит. Ишь, какой чувствительный, уж и слова поперек не скажи, избаловал его Куинн. Правая рука никак не желает разрабатываться, каждое усилие причиняет боль, а по спине уже ползет липкая струйка крови. Я увеличиваю скорость и силу удара, в глазах темнеет от боли и, кажется, Эмили, появившись вдруг рядом, пытается меня остановить.

 

         _Прошлой ночью, едва Куинн уволок плохо державшегося на ногах Беккера, я отправился в ЦИА. Хмель почти выветрился, оставив неприятное чувство опустошенности. Моя Эмили стоит у окна в раздевалке и курит. Останавливаюсь на пороге, плечом к косяку прислонившись, и просто смотрю на  нее, такую далекую сейчас от меня…_

_\- Я не пытаюсь снять тебя с полевой работы, - негромко произношу я, - и уж, конечно, не хочу лишать тебя всех остальных радостей ЦИА. - Развернувшись, она смотрит мне в глаза, - Эмили, мы оба потеряли все, даже мир, в котором жили. У нас остались только мы… - преодолев расстояние, разделявшее нас, останавливаюсь перед ней, - просто я очень боюсь потерять и тебя…_

_\- Мэтт… - потрясенно откликается она. – Этого не случится. И тебе не придется выбирать. Я уйду, если ты скажешь…_

_\- Нет! – наверное, слишком резко реагирую я, - нет. У меня есть предложение – должность представителя по связям с общественностью до сих пор вакантна. А у тебя замечательно вышел разговор с журналистами во время Разрыва и я подумал…_

_\- Я тоже! – неожиданно улыбается Эм, - я тоже подумала об этом и изъянов в этом плане не нашла._

_\- Тогда я поговорю завтра с Лестером…_

         - Ты сошел с ума, Мэтт! – ее руки отдирают меня сначала от снаряда, потом от пола, куда я немедленно сползаю, едва Эмили выдергивает боксерский мешок из моих крепких объятий. – Что ты делаешь?!

\- Пытаюсь научиться не вмешиваться в личную жизнь команды, пока меня об этом не попросило вышестоящее начальство, - удар вышел неплохим, но швы все-таки разошлись и теперь у меня, вместо повязки, влажный набухающий ком.

\- Господи, ну что вы словно малые дети…Так не пойдет, Мэтт, тебе нужно в медблок, идем.

\- Сама перевяжи, у тебя хорошо получается, - сквозь шум в ушах улыбаюсь я. В небольшом закутке пункта первой помощи мы находим все необходимое…

 – В медблоке мне делать нечего – кровь мне проверили, токсинов в ней не обнаружили. Так что – все хорошо.

\- Я вижу, - замечает она, снимая слой за слоем бинты, - и у тебя, и у Беккера настроение просто замечательное.

\- Зашибись, - уточняю я, - это то слово, что ты ищешь, если  хочешь добиться того подтекста, который сейчас имела ввиду.

\- Не важно, Мэтт, - отмахивается от моей попытки к шутке все свести она. – Вы оба ходите с такими постными минами, будто съели нечто неудобоваримое…

\- Наш бравый капитан уже успел поплакаться Джесс? Быстро он.

\- Мэтт… - моя Эмили качает головой, - зачем ты так… Лестер умен – он так и не обозначил приоритеты и теперь у нас два командных лидера с равными полномочиями. А Беккер твой авторитет, на фоне Дэнни Куинна, признавать не хочет.

\- Пытаешься мне намекнуть, что я вижу в Дэнни конкурента и потому «гоню волну»? – поморщившись от очередного, не слишком удачного, движения, поднимаю голову, - ты ведь знаешь, что это – не так?

\- Я знаю. И все остальные, наверное, тоже. Но, кажется, у капитана Беккера подобные мысли возникают все чаще. Ему проще объяснить твое поведение так, чем признать…

\- …что Дэнни Куинн не в порядке, - сквозь зубы выдохнув, произношу я. Эмили проходится пальцами вдоль швов, - Они не разошлись, но – на грани. Мэтт, так нельзя. Давай ты пойдешь домой, я вызову Коннора, капитан Беккер здесь, мы справимся, если что…

\- Эм… - ее руки обнимают меня, давая долгожданный покой, - я не хочу идти с этим к Лестеру, потому что это… неправильно. И я чувствую, что Беккер просто не говорит мне то, что есть на самом деле.

\- Дай ему время, - тихо советует моя Эмили, - ему и Дэнни. Они справятся, и у тебя не будет больше поводов для тревог, бедный мой…

Зарывшись лицом в ее руки, невнятно произношу, - Что бы я без тебя делал…

\- Пропал бы… - шепчет она. Я не выдерживаю первым, рывком притягивая ее к себе, руки плохо слушаются, и Эмили перехватывает инициативу. Каждый раз она удивляет меня своей раскованностью и осведомленностью…

\- Не забывай, я три года путешествовала по разным мирам, - словно читая мои мысли, шепчет она, - и не в одиночестве…

\- Ты хочешь сказать… - отрываюсь я от ее губ, заглядывая в глаза.

\- Ну, не совсем, - смеется она, - Шарлотта,  мы были очень близки. И она очень много говорила об Итане, то есть – Патрике.  Не пойми меня превратно, но тебе нужно отдохнуть, а мне – вернуться к делам.

Проведя ладонью по моей щеке, она поднимается с дивана, на который я успел ее уронить. - Лестер просил собрать упоминания в прессе о ЦИА и Аномалиях.

\- А почему ты здесь, ведь твоя смена была вчера, если я не путаю расписание.

\- Подменяю Эбби, - она устраняет тот беспорядок в одежде, что я сумел учинить, - ей надо было к врачу и перенести никак.

\- Почему не в наш медблок? – резко реагирую я. – Что случилось?

\- Наш медблок здесь не поможет, - с потаенной улыбкой моя Эмили качает головой, - она в положении, Мэтт…Коннору не проболтайся…

\- Он уже знает, - отвечаю я, - думаю, именно это и сподвигло его вернуться из моей версии будущего… Нам пришлось пыльную бурю в убежище пережидать, - вспоминаю я, - и Коннор совсем духом пал, из-за Аномалии, Филиппа и вообще всего, что вокруг происходило. Эбби долго пыталась его уговорить, пока ей это ни удалось.

\- Больше всего я боялась, что ты – не вернешься, - признается Эмили, прижимаясь ко мне.

\- А я и не вернулся, - напоминаю ей события месячной давности я, медленно скользя здоровой рукой по ее волосам. Эмили прижимается ко мне, не позволяя вспоминать.

\- Вернулся, - шепчет она, - здесь и сейчас ты со мной, а все остальное неважно.

         Эмили все-таки удалось выставить меня из ЦИА на ближайшие двенадцать часов, рука и спина немилосердно ноют, обезболивающее помогает через раз и домой мне совсем не хочется. Тот паб, где «заседали» мы накануне с Беккером, как раз по дороге, и я сворачиваю туда. Настроение поганое из-за всего и сразу, может, моя Эм права, и я бурно реагирую на неформатные решения Куинна лишь потому, что не желаю делить с ним должность? Да было бы из-за чего, пост лидера полевой группы не так уж много привилегий дает, зато проблем от него немеряно. В том числе и таких, как с Куинном сейчас.

Взяв пинту, для разгона, и оглядевшись, натыкаюсь на мрачный взгляд Дэнни, сидящего за маленьким, на двоих, столиком в дальнем углу. Где-то около минуты мы сверлим друг друга глазами, и уступать первым никто не хочет. В результате, я подхожу и усаживаюсь напротив.

\- Чего тебе, Андерсон? Беккер прислал?

\- Голос совести поизображать? Нет уж,  уволь от сей почетной миссии…

\- А чего тогда приперся?

\- Пива выпить, - с вполне благодушной улыбкой отвечаю я. – А ты?

\- Ну и я… - неопределенно кивает он на полупустую кружку. Принимаю к сведенью тот факт, что Дэнни явно на себя, обычного, не похож.

\- Что-нибудь случилось?

\- А должно? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает он. – Как там, в ЦИА, все тихо?

\- Смотря где, - отпив из своей кружки пару хороших глотков, улыбаюсь, - у Беккера, вон, дым коромыслом. Он затеял переаттестацию личного состава, пока есть возможность.

\- И то дело, - одобрительно кивает Куинн, - а то у нас, вместо службы безопасности, кружок юных антропологов.

Пиво все-таки разгоняет туманную атмосферу между нами, допив кружку, я возвращаюсь со второй.

\- У тебя есть семья, Мэтт? – как-то особенно вымученно улыбаясь, спрашивает Дэнни, - то есть, была? Там, откуда ты пришел.

\- Конечно, - не совсем представляя, к чему он это, отвечаю я, - у нас там ничего особо необычного не было. Разве что – пыльные бури да хищники, временами, а так, обычная жизнь.

\- Я видел, - замечает он, имея ввиду тот раз, когда брат Эбби в Аномалию попал и им пришлось всем туда нырнуть.

\- Я видел отчеты. Строго говоря, это не совсем мое время, но для общего представления вполне подойдет. Что тебя тревожит, Дэнни?

Бросив на меня еще парочку мрачных взглядов поверх полупустой кружки пива, он плечами пожимает, - сам не знаю. Просто, я уже месяц, как вернулся, а такое чувство, что мы с тобой по-прежнему перед Аномалией стоим, в которой Патрик сгинул.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что не знаешь меня, - уловив его сомнения, продолжаю говорить, в надежде на то, что мне удастся его, банально, на разговор вызвать. – Или, что не веришь мне…

\- И то, и другое, - не старается скрыть свое отношение Куинн. – Но, Беккер верит. А я – доверяю его чутью на людей. Ты – хороший человек, Мэтт, поэтому скажу, всего лишь раз, - он склоняется ближе ко мне, - не лезь в мою жизнь. И не парь Беккеру мозги, ему задумываться вредно.

\- Не лезть в твою жизнь… - допивая вторую пинту, повторяю я его слова. – Куинн, «твоя жизнь» кончилась тогда, когда ты, на вертолете гигантозавра в Аномалию увел. И даже тогда, все еще было проще.  Ты стал командным лидером в тот же миг, когда Джинни вышла из ЦИА, и с этого момента так называемой «личной» жизни у тебя нет. Не потому, что «у нас все должно быть прозрачно», - цитирую я последние директивы Департамента безопасности. – А потому, что по краю – ходим  мы. И, если один из нас начинает терять равновесие, мы должны успеть его подхватить…

\- Красиво говоришь, - выслушав этот мой полупьяный бред, соглашается также хорошо нетрезвый Куинн, - и правильно. Только вот как быть, если о том, что на душе накопилось, даже самому близкому сказать не можешь. Именно ему и не можешь…

\- Со временем, Дэнни, ты все ему расскажешь. Не смотри так, я знаю, о чем говорю. Оно всегда наступает, это самое «подходящее» время. И он выслушает и поймет, и примет все, как есть.

Дэнни смотрит так, что мне кажется – он видит меня насквозь.

Собравшись с духом, я говорю вдруг, - брата у меня не было. Но был лучший друг, его семья погибла и мы взяли его к себе, хотя это и было против правил. Там, где я родился, дети были наперечет, и нас растили отдельно от семей, в специальных бункерах. После гибели мамы, отец забрал меня и Эйдана домой. И пойти с ним сюда должен был он, а не я. Но почти накануне отправки экспедиции в прошлое, Эйдан погиб, из-за меня, – слова падают, словно тяжелые капли, резкими штрихами вновь оживляя пережитое…

 

         _Пыльная буря только улеглась и мне совсем не хочется вылезать на поверхность, но Дан тянет меня за собой_

_\- Идем, я нашел его, это точно старый ЦИА! – любопытство берет верх. Еще бы, столько разговоров вокруг об этом древнем Центре и последствиях, что он нанес. Отец и Дан днем и ночью говорят лишь об этом, что будет, когда удастся изменить прошлое. Совсем, навсегда стереть то, что привело к катастрофе._

_\- Ты невнимателен, а это может стоить жизни! – Дан ловит меня, когда я, оступившись, соскальзываю с небольшого холма, щебень и пыль с громким шорохом струится из-под ног… Мы замираем… Звук осыпающегося песка мог кого угодно привлечь, а нам не хочется встречаться с другими живыми существами этой стороны материка._

_\- Уф, кажется, пронесло, - улыбается он, возвращаясь к прерванному разговору. – Повезло, мне кажется, потому что я там их вместилище данных видел._

_\- Компьютер что ли? – на всякий случай интересуюсь я, - если на зарядных элементах – пустой номер, на прошлом дайме у Еливары тоже кричали «Нашли-нашли!», а оказалось – пустышка, память выгорела, данных нет._

_\- Не ной Мэтти! – жизнелюбию Дана, сколько себя помню, не было предела. – Все у нас получится! Я вернусь в прошлое с отцом, все исправлю и мы заживем в раю._

_\- Ад нельзя просто в рай переименовать, - опять спорю я. Это продолжается уже пару лет, все то время, что тратят отец и Дан на подготовку к экспедиции в самое начало двадцать первого века._

_\- Ваши с отцом выкладки ошибочны! – в который уже раз я пытаюсь убедить в этом названного брата, - Послушай меня, Дан, откажись! Откажись от миссии, пока не поздно еще сделать выбор._

_\- Мы все его уже сделали, Мэтт, - негромко откликается он, - каждый по-своему. Твое увлечение «корчевщиками» уважения достойно, но критики не выдерживает… Ты получил этому немало подтверждений только за последний год. Зачем снова к этому возвращаться?_

_\- Потому что я – не хочу вас терять! Вы – единственное, что у меня есть!_

_Его ладонь надежным теплом опускается мне на плечо, - мы вернемся, Мэтти, обещаю._

_\- Не давай обещаний, что не сможешь сдержать, - я стою также, как он, зеркально его отражая, - даже, если чудо случится и вам удастся вычислить и предотвратить причину, с чего вы взяли, что здесь все останется, как есть?_

_\- Не останется. Ученые уже просчитали вероятности, пройдет волна изменений, стирающая то, что есть сейчас. Могут исчезнуть или поменяться места, к которым мы привыкли, предметы, которыми мы пользуемся, природа и климат, животный и растительный мир._

_\- А люди? – едко интересуюсь я. – Наши ученые, - повторяю с его интонацией я, - так и  не могут сформулировать, чего нам ждать от волны._

_Может, она просто пройдет, а может и аннигилирует определенный ряд частиц. И как она на людях скажется…_

_\- Я не буду в полемику вступать, Мэтт, - Дан смотрит пристально, напряженно вглядываясь мне в лицо, - просто хочу, чтобы ты понял, мы с отцом делаем это – ради тебя…_

_Это последнее, что я от него слышал, хищник появился прямо за спиной и, не успел я даже сориентироваться, как он снес Дану полголовы, деловито перехватил удобнее, ломая позвоночник, и  понес в развалины неподалеку._

         - Здесь нет ничьей вины, Мэтт, - тихо произносит Куинн, едва я замолкаю, на дно своей кружки глядя…

\- Так всегда говорят, - не поднимая головы, замечаю я, - когда больше сказать нечего. Можно много и долго пытаться убедить себя в том, что – не виноват. Но ведь в глубине души ты уверен, что это не так. Я видел хищника, за спиной Дана и, пока раздумывал, за меня уже все решили.

\- И теперь ты сначала стреляешь…- Дэнни обегает взглядом стол, заставленный пустыми кружками, - а твой отец, он…?

\- Так и не узнал, - киваю я, - может, оно и к лучшему. Гибель из-за хищника не была редкостью в наших местах, не повезло… Я занял его место, это был самый простой выход.

\- Тогда, тебе и в самом деле не в чем себя винить, - Куинн задумчиво посматривает в сторону бара, - ты живешь за него.

\- Да, живу, - поднимаю голову, встречаясь с ним глазами, - с зарубкой на всю эту «долгую и счастливую жизнь». И это – самое трудное. Жить.  Жить «ради кого-то и потому что…», не теряя при этом себя.

Выдохнув про себя, продолжаю, - чтобы ни произошло у вас с Патриком и как бы не разрешилось, тебе с этим жить. Всю долгую и счастливую жизнь…

Невеселая усмешка мелькает в глазах, губы кривятся в подобие улыбки.

\- Причины бывают разные, Андерсон. Как и поступки, а именно они, в конечном счете, определяют судьбу. Каин, небось, тоже утешал себя после, что услугу миру оказал, только вот суть-то от этого не меняется…

\- Причины и следствия, как ты сам только что сказал, - не соглашаюсь с ним, - выбор все равно делаешь ты.

\- Понять, что он не верен, можно и после, - по-прежнему мрачно произносит Дэнни, не поднимая глаз, - когда поздно что-то исправлять.

\- Я не отпустил бы тебя назад в Аномалию, - я отвечаю почти не задумываясь, - если бы это было так.

\- Может и не стоило – отпускать…

\- Может, - соглашаюсь я, - но это был мой выбор.

Хмель улетучивается сегодня медленнее обычного, но я и выпил немного, а пустая тара, из-под которой не видно стола, это все Дэнни.

\- Давай, я отвезу тебя домой и Беккеру свистну, чтобы приехал.

\- Не надо никому свистеть, - мотает головой он, безуспешно пытаясь подняться, - я сам… один… должен… моя вина… ничего не исправить…просто жить дальше…

Уронив голову на скрещенные руки, Куинн затихает. Все плохо и  я, кажется, сделал еще хуже. Беккер в этом раскладе – карта явно лишняя. А он как раз и стоит у стойки, с хмурым видом оглядывая зал, пока не натыкается на нас.

\- Это твой метод, Мэтт? – плохо сдерживаемый гнев сквозит в каждом движении, в каждом слове Беккера. – Твой способ извиниться?!

\- Когда я пришел, Дэнни уже был здесь, - игнорируя ярость в его глазах, стараюсь говорить спокойно, - и до кондиции уже дошел. Так что прежде, чем орать на меня, может, разберешься со своим другом? – обойдя его, останавливаюсь, - с Патриком что-то произошло и Дэнни считает себя виновным в его смерти. Да, я уверен, не уничтожай меня взглядом, так не убиваются по тому, кто просто послал тебя и ушел, не оглядываясь. Патрик погиб, вероятно, не без участия Куинна. Ему надо просто выговориться… постарайся, чтобы у него получилось.

 

 

 

***

         День выдался, ну просто на редкость, неудачный. Затеянная мной самим, с неизвестно какого панталыку, переаттестация ничего утешительного не продемонстрировала. Такое ощущение, что в ЦИА, судя по показателям, могу работать только я. И кто этих охламонов в штат набирал? Где я-то был в это время?

\- Капитан, могу я вас отвлечь? – Эмили, как всегда, тактична и корректна, она даже в оружейку без стука не входит.

\- Конечно, Эм…мисс Мерчанд, - с трудом припоминаю я ее фамилию. Ну не могу я обращаться фамильярно к человеку, который со мной ведет себя словно на великосветском рауте..

\- Мэтт… ему нездоровится, и я попросила его уйти. Разрешение от медиков есть, да и мистер Лестер поставлен в известность.

Я киваю, недопонимая, к чему все это. Мы не в частной школе, чтобы справки о болезни приносить и у директора отпрашиваться.

\- Может, я чересчур переживаю, но он не отвечает на телефон и мне кажется…

\- Достаточно, я понял, - прерываю ее. – Вы просите меня съездить и проверить, как он?

\- Спасибо, капитан, - улыбается она в своеобычной манере. – Я бы и сама, но мистер Лестер собирает пресс-конференцию, а я надо ее устроить.

         Раз не берет трубку, значит, дома его нет. Это логично, сам бы я тоже не валяться в койке пошел. Но я не Мэтт, кто его знает, как он любит проводить свободное время. Эмили, возможно, … но из ЦИА я уже уехал, а по телефону звонить не хочется. В паб, где мы были накануне, я завернул совершенно спонтанно и наобум. Именно «бум» и вышел, меня будто обухом по голове огрели, когда я Мэтта и Дэнни в дальнем от входа углу разглядел. А, прикинув количество пустых пинтовых кружек на столе, ужаснулся еще больше, потому что это превышало норму Дэнни, раза примерно так в два, даже с учетом участия Андерсона в этом безобразии!

         Проводив учтивого, до холодного безразличия, Мэтта тяжелым взглядом, я разворачиваюсь к Дэнни. Он так и сидит, голову на руки опустив, не особо реагируя на внешние раздражители. Вернувшись в стойке, уточняю, не остались ли мы должны и, подхватив безостановочно бурчащего Дэнни, кое-как добираюсь с ним до машины.

\- Беккер? Какого… куда мы едем? – придя в себя где-то на середине пути, он, с тревогой неузнавания, вглядывается в мелькающий за окном город.

\- Домой, - свернув на менее загруженную трассу, я прибавляю скорость, - ты как?

\- В норме. Почти, - он врет и знает, что я это вижу, – мы там с Мэттом…

\- Да уж, вы с Мэттом!- я не могу позволить себе роскошь – злиться, потому что сейчас мы приедем и, что-то все равно придется решать.

\- Не бухти, Беккер, - он тщательно выговаривает слова, сосредотачиваясь перед каждой фразой, - ты его сам ко мне послал, а теперь возмущаешься.

\- Я? – стараясь не терять дорогу из вида, смотрю в его сторону, - это тебе Мэтт так сказал?         

\- Нет, я сам это придумал, только что! Даже, если это была его инициатива, какая разница? Я ведь просил вас обоих – не лезть в это…

\- Дэнни, постой… - уже активно теряя нить его рассуждений, я торможу на обочине, - о чем ты?

\- Я просил тебя не ходить туда! – глядя прямо мне в глаза, произносит он.

И мне вдруг становится  не по себе – Дэнни говорит сейчас не со мной. С Патриком, скорее всего…

\- Я просил…много раз предупреждал, чтобы вы не лезли на рожон! А вы… Теперь же ты винишь меня в том, что твоя жизнь сложилась так, как она сложилась. Думаешь, мне здесь сладко жилось, Пат?

\- Нет, - отвечаю, потому что он явно реплики ждет, - ты ведь искал путь ко мне. Способ, чтобы найти и вытащить оттуда, с той стороны.

\- Я никогда бы не бросил тебя, - его руки тянутся обнять меня и,  я даю ему эту возможность. Но что-то все равно не отпускает его, оттолкнув меня, Дэнни тревожно смотрит вперед, - я не хотел. Правда, не хотел и не мог. Но ты – заставил! Ты всегда заставлял людей делать то, что нужно тебе. Тебя все любили, поэтому и поддавалась на уговоры, просьбы и мольбы… Мольбы о смерти… потому что ты не хочешь умирать…и я не могу тебе помочь…

\- Я просил тебя убить меня, - вдруг все поняв и осмыслив, глухо отзываюсь я, - потому что так стало легче нам обоим. Моя медленная агония причинила бы тебе гораздо больше боли, чем мне. Я эгоист, я хотел уйти, чтобы не мучить себя и тебя. Ты помог мне – это не убийство. Это – милосердие…

Глаза у Дэнни на лице кажутся темными провалами, он мучительно долго молчит, глядя и не видя меня, пока не произносит, - Патрик… ты… не злишься на меня? Я не могу простить себе, что…оставил тебя там… не могу.

\- Ты должен, - продолжаю я эту страшную игру, - потому что ты – был прав.

Что-то из того, что я сказал, достигло цели, потому что Дэнни неожиданно осел в кресле, глубоко вздохнув пару раз, и … захрапел.

Убедившись, что он, действительно, спит, я завожу машину, выводя ее на шоссе – пора возвращаться домой.

 

         Голова гудит так, будто в ней постоянно звонит большой колокол. Во рту как будто сотни летучих мышей на поселение устроились. Нелады с сердцем и потрохами, а в остальном – все как нельзя лучше…

Осознав это, резко сажусь, что было большой ошибкой. Когда комната перестает выделывать эквилибрисы и  возможно  пол от потолка отличить, взгляд фокусируется на Беккере, сидящем верхом на стуле.

\- Как ты? – его полный тревоги взгляд плохо сочетается с бодрым тоном.

\- Как кусок дерьма, выгляжу и чувствую себя примерно также. Здорово я вчера набрался.

\- Бывает, - миролюбиво отвечает он, - у Мэтта, наверное, тоже нынче голова болит.

\- А мы еще и с Андерсоном так хорошо пили? – это уже открытие

\- А что ты вообще помнишь? – осторожно интересуется Беккер.

Порывшись в памяти, для проформы, жизнерадостно уточняю, - да ничего! Вот то есть – абсолютно полный провал.

\- Может, так и лучше, - неожиданно улыбается он, приводя меня в замешательство.

\- Беккер, меня есть – за что бить?

\- Нет. Вы с Мэттом оба перебрали пива, на фоне лекарств, я вас по домам отправил. Вот и все.

\- А ты там как очутился?

\- Эмили волновалась за Андерсона.

Ну что же, вполне стройная версия, ничего особенного. Только вот  отчего-то кажется, что тугой узел, не дающий мне  дышать весь месяц со дня возвращения с той стороны, растворился где-то внутри, оставив только привкус горечи от потери родного человека…

\- Ты есть хочешь?  Или тебе что-нибудь, для поправки здоровья принести?

\- Беккер, из тебя вышла бы выдающаяся жена, - заложив руки за голову,  наслаждаюсь неожиданно свалившемся на меня чувством покоя. – Пиво у нас в доме есть?

\- С вами, алкашами, как ни быть…- слышу я его бурчание из кухни. И яркой вспышкой мелькает вдруг – я, молодой да ранний, после загульной ночи выпускного бала, валяюсь на диване в гостиной, а Патрик, заглянув, шепотом интересуется – пиво мне из холодильника нести сейчас или сразу с яичницей…

Да, наверное, Мэтт прав, самое трудное это – жить, всю долгую и счастливую, или  не очень счастливую и  не совсем долгую, жизнь. Но, когда есть – для  кого и ради кого, становится капельку легче… на долгую и счастливую жизнь.


End file.
